bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales on TV
VeggieTales on TV is the TV version of VeggieTales. It has been said that it was the first time VeggieTales has been on air, despite the VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular airing. This version ran from 2006 to 2009. This version aired on NBC's Qubo block. It also aired on Ion and a Spanish dub on Telemundo. In 2016, the show began airing on Cozi TV and in syndication. Plot Unlike the video and DVD series, the TV series takes place at Bob's house and not the Countertop. Like the videos and DVDs, Larry and Bob get letters, but they are given by Jimmy (as a mailman). Before the actual episode is played, sometimes another character attempts to help, like Archibald and his book of oddities, Pa Grape and one of his home movies, and Paco the Storytelling Mule (really played by Mr. Lunt). The things they do don't help with the problem and don't even make sense. After this, Larry or Bob cues the actual story. After the show, Bob explains what to do to solve the problem. Then the episode ends with him saying to the viewers, "Thanks for coming to my house." The What Have We Learned song doesn't appear, nor does Qwerty. Sometimes a silly song or another short will appear in the middle of the show, depending on the time. Controversy The main controversy of this show was when NBC removed all references to God, at the request of the NBC network's standards and practices department. However, Bible story retellings were aired. Most fans, and slightly Phil Vischer (the creator of the original VeggieTales and voice of Bob) were angry about this. The "God made you special, and he loves you very much." quote at the end of the episodes were changed to "Thanks for coming to my house." However, the original quote was still available on closed captions and even the lip syncing wasn't changed. Because of this, the show was removed from Qubo's schedule in September 2009 along with LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, although 3-2-1 Penguins stayed for a few months. The original series began airing in 2012 onwards on TBN's Smile of a Child block, while this show re-aired in 2016 on Cozi and in syndication, though. Episodes NOTE: The airdates are guessed, as the original ones are unknown. Season 1 * 1: The Asparagus of LaMancha (September 9, 2006) * 2: Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (September 16, 2006) * 3: Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (September 16, 2006) * 4: Lyle the Kindly Viking (September 30, 2006) * 5: Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly (October 7, 2006) * 6: Bully Trouble (October 14, 2006) * 7: Sumo of the Opera (October 21, 2006) * 8: Babysitter in DeNile and The Story of Flibber-o-loo (October 28, 2006) * 9: Duke and the Great Pie War (November 4, 2006) * 10: King George and the Ducky (November 11, 2006) * 11: Madame Blueberry (November 18, 2006) * 12: A Snoodle's Tale (November 25, 2006) * 13: Dave and the Giant Pickle (December 2, 2006) Season 2 * 14: The Ballad of Little Joe (October 6, 2007) * 15: Rack, Shack & Benny (October 20, 2007) * 16: Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! (November 3, 2007) * 17: Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (December 8, 2007) * 18: The Toy That Saved Christmas (December 15, 2007) * 19: Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (December 29, 2007) Season 3 (Unaired by Qubo; Aired exclusively on Gospel Music Channel) * 20: Gideon: Tuba Warrior (February 9, 2008; Only episode aired on Qubo, September 6, 2008) * 21: The Gourds Must Be Crazy (February 16, 2008) * 22/23: Moe and the Big Exit (February 23, 2008/March 1, 2008) * 24: Josh and the Big Wall! (March 8, 2008) * 25/26: An Easter Carol (March 15, 2008/March 22, 2008) Trivia *Some episodes of the show were reportedly released on DVD in Mexico. *At some point in 2016-2017, it was rumored that Bob's Vacation was made as a TV episode. Later on, this was confirmed to be false. Category:TV Series